


You look beautiful

by Tsukookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of homophobia, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Trans Female Character, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukookie/pseuds/Tsukookie
Summary: When Yamaguchi came out to the team she was afraid of what they would think, Yachi and Kiyoko took it apon themselves to help Yamaguchi see what she didn't(AKA Yachi & Kiyoko decide to take Yamaguchi shopping)





	You look beautiful

Yamaguchi was nervously fidgeting with her hands as Yachi was leading the way through the enormous store. It was as though she was walking slowly to her death, Kiyoko right behind them looking around every once in awhile.  
"Y-Yacchan, where are we g-going?" Yamaguchi asked nervously, she's been to this store quite a few times and knows exactly where they were heading, she just didn't want it to be true.  
"The formal wear,I want to see you in a dress!" Yachi looked back at Yamaguchi and gave her a bright smile.  
After too many moments (in Yamaguchi's mind) , they ended up in the formal section.  
For the first time since they all met up Kiyoko spoke up, she put her hands out as they found a simple looking blue and purple dress.  
"This is pretty,...you should try it on Yama-chan"  
Yamaguchi looked and she tried to keep a calm face as she was slowly making fun of herself in her head.  
That won't look good on you  
"O-oh I don't know" she silently cursed herself for stuttering  
"Why not" Yachi looked into Yamaguchi's eyes, Yamaguchi almost flinching backwards as she saw the glowing determination radiating off of Yachi.  
She didn't want to wear a dress  
She didn't want to wear a dress  
She didn't want to wear a dress  
...  
She didn't want to wear a dress  
...  
But It's so pretty  
Really Really pretty  
How would she look in it?  
...  
Horrible  
She would look horrible and she knows it

Before Yamaguchi's thoughts could completely destroy her, she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked down to see Kiyoko staring up at her and giving her and soft smile  
"Tadashi.. if you don't want to try it on we will never force you"  
Hearing her first name was different from all the other times she heard it.  
Tadashi- from her homophobic mom  
Tadashi- from her abusive dad  
Tadashi- from her first ex  
This Tadashi was different  
She felt a tiny bit teary as she smiled down at Kiyoko and decided to take the dress from her smaller hands.  


When Yamaguchi looked in the changing room mirror, she felt a mix of self confidence and self haterd. She got a good look at how the dress wasn't tight fitting  
Yay  
Her arms however were showing, her arms small, but not small enough to hide her years of volleyball  
Gross

She heard a knock on the door as she was looking over her freckles (for the thousandth time that day)  
"Yama-chan? Is it on?"  
"... ya"  
"Do you want to come out?"  
"... no"  
"Can we come in?"  
After a moment of consideration she decided that yes, she wanted them to see her. She reached out and unlocked the changing room door. They took a second to look over Yamaguchi as she was rocking on her feet nervously.  
Yachi and Kiyoko spoke at the same time putting more of an affect on their words. 

"You look beautiful"


End file.
